


Pushing to the Limits

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anal Fingering, Bit of dom/sub, F/M, Martin's Unwilling, Masturbation, One Shot, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: Alternative setting where Jessica still loves Martin, even after everything, and they have an interesting conjugal visit.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Kudos: 11





	Pushing to the Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malorkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malorkai/gifts).



> So after chatting with some friends in the fandom, made this for a friend.

Jessica grabbed her handbag as she rushed out the door and into her car. Sitting in the back seat she looked at the driver through the rear view mirror. 

“Ma’am?” asked the driver, “Claremont please Ethan” she smiled. 

As soon as their eye contact broke, Jessica rubbed and readjusted herself in her seat, feeling uncomfortable. 

\---------

As Jessica approached the entrance gate of Claremont, she grabbed at her trousers and stretched the fabric of her trousers. Once was let through the gate, she smiled to herself. 

“Darling” Martin boomed as his cell door was opened by Mr David, seeing his wife walk towards him with arms outstretched.

“I’ll be back in an hour” Mr David informed them both as they embraced. 

“Oh come come Mr David, surely you could find other things to do after an hour?” Martin playfully smiled, kissing his wife’s cheek and pulling away from her.

“One hour Martin” Mr David sounded exasperated at Martin constantly trying to push his luck.

As they both watched Mr David leave, Jessica then turned to her husband, her hands still wrapped around him and kissed his cheek “I’ve missed you” she gushed.

“Me too” Michael smiled, his eyes on her lips as she pulled away.

Jessica moved over to Martin’s desk, removing her coat, and placing it over the back of the desk chair. 

Martin moved to stand beside her, watching as she slowly removed her gloves and place them on top of his coat.

He smiled at her, letting out a contented sigh before saying “I’ve really missed you”.

Jessica suddenly pounced, pushing back until his back was against the wall of the cell, “Me too” rushing her words so she could get to it. Threading her fingers through his hair, and kissing his lips in a frenzy. 

Martin placed his hands around Jessica’s back, kissing her back with as much fever as she gave him. His hands moving slowly lower until each hand groped at her rear. 

He pulled her so her core was pressed against him. Only to feel that something wasn’t quite right.

Placing his hands on her shoulders to part them just enough so he could ask “What is that?”, his eyes wide and confused.

“I thought we could…spice things up a bit” she shrugged, moving to close the distance and continue her ministrations, but Martin denied her.

“What. Is. It?” he ground out, pushing her back at arms length. Brow raised as if he was about to scold her.

“Darling, you’ve always loved it when I’ve added a little spice” she smiled, knowing if she remained calm, he would be much more receptive to her idea.

“WITH THAT?” He pointed to her crotch.

“Well…” Jessica began, but Martin pushed himself from the wall and walked away from her. Rubbing his face with a hand in frustration. The audacity of her.

Turning to look at her, his face was like thunder. He was pissed.

“You think I would ever even consider doing that?!” he barked at her, his body language screaming his rage. 

It scared Jessica when he got like this, and he noticed immediately when she coward from him slightly. 

His temper cooling instantly when he saw her eyes change. Trying desperately not to become the monster he’d been labelled. 

He approached her, placing his hands on her arms to comfort her. “I just can’t Jess” he whispered to her before pulling her into a tight hug and stroking her hair that fell down her back. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered into the shell of her ear. 

Jessica knew that was more for the way he reacted rather than an apology for being so unwilling. 

“I just wanted to try something different” she said as she pulled back to see his face. 

“You loved it when I use to blind fold you and tie you up” She smiled meekly.   
He pulled her back into another hug.

“Or when you use to spank me,” reminiscing of the things they use to get up to together before he was arrested. “And when I spanked you” she finished. Looking into his eyes with sorrow. 

“That was different Jess” he sighed before she interrupted him.

“Was it?” sadness painted her face. 

Martin felt his heart shatter as he looked at her. He’d always felt disappointed in himself for everything he’d put her through since his arrest all them years ago. His absence as a husband.

His resolve crumbling, while still feeling completely repulsed by the idea of anything going up there.

“Jess, I just don’t think I can” he said, worried of her disappointment. 

“Why?” Jessica tilted her head at him, he couldn’t come up with an answer quick enough.

“I let you do it” arching an eyebrow and smiling seductively at him.

Martin blushed slightly at the memory, remembering how much he had pestered her at the time to try anal. How eventually she had relented and he made sure she was good and drunk before their attempt. 

Remembering her screams of pleasure during, and feeling his cock twitch almost painfully, as the memory of the noises she made that night, rang in his ears.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it” she winked as she stepped closer to him, for the second time pushing him backwards until his back connected with the wall.

He panted nervously, shakily responding with “Just, take it slow”.

She kissed him passionately pushing against him hard as his hands wandered across her back and pulling her close. Feeling the bulge in her trousers and lessening his grip immediately, not wanting to be put off by what was going to happen and only concentrate on the pleasure he was feeling.

If he really found it painful and it wasn’t doing anything for him, he knew she would stop, but she’d shower him with praise for at least trying and then they could go back to their normal way of fucking.

Jessica could see Martin was desperately trying to get out of his head space with his tightly his eyes were shut. So she placed one hand to his shoulder and slipped her free hand into the waistband of his prison trousers and underwear to begin massaging his flaccid cock. 

Nothing about this was turning him on so she realised she needed to ease into this slowly, so to speak. 

“Just relax baby” she crooned. Feeling Martin getting almost flustered because he couldn’t relax. Moving her hand back and forth his cock gently. 

“I’m going to take care of you baby” she whispered into the shell of his ear, and gently squeezed his member. 

At the seductive tone of her voice, be felt his cock stir, as did Jessica. “Good boy” her voice dropped an octave. 

She sped up her hand movement and listened to his grunts and moans of pleasure as he just allowed himself to be in the moment. 

“Oh Jess” his moan was breathy and she kissed him, with the same urgency as earlier. 

He felt her thumb rub across the head of him and then settle at the underside of his head where she moved her thumb in circles. 

Exhaling quick breathy gasps that he tried to control, never opening his eyes to her. 

She pulled away from his slightly to undo her trouser button and fly. His eyes quickly opening to ask her “What are you doing?” nervously. 

“Catching up” she smirked, quickly grabbing his hand shoving it down her trousers. 

“I can’t, I,..” 

Did she really want him to touch her strap on?!

“No darling, not that” she gasped, guiding him hands behind the strap and to her core. 

“Oh” he said delightfully surprised and grinned. 

There’s no way his hands would ever want to touch any other penis than his own, but this, he knew what to do with. 

Feeling how soaking wet she was he immediately plunged two fingers inside her, using his thump to perfectly glide across her clitoris and instantly eliciting delicious sounds from his wife. 

“Martin” she moaned breathlessly as she sped up her hand motions and pumped his cock tighter. 

“Jessica” he moaned.

Both working each other up into a frenzy, before she suddenly pulled her hand away from him and pulled her hand out of his trousers, and forcefully spun him around so he was facing the wall.

Her actions causing him to slap his hands against the wall before he lost balance at her quick movement. 

Nervously he reminded his wife “Slowly” he looked back over his shoulder as he felt he whip his trousers and briefs down to his ankles. 

Martin took a few deep breaths, trying to sate his nerves. Then suddenly heard a snapping sound. 

“What was that?!” he worried, about to turn around, but Jessica pressed her body against him and brought her hand round so he could see she had put on a glove. 

“What the-“ he began.

“You think I’d mess up my nails?” she joked, but was being 100 per cent serious. Martin laughed nervously. 

“Just trust me” she crooned in her ear as she applied the lube from a sachet that was in her back pocket. 

Discarding the empty packet on the floor as she reached her other hand round to continue her ministrations to his cock.

“Let me take care of you” she croon as her other hand lowered to his buttocks and she pressed a finger to his tight hole.

“Oooh” he jumped at the coldness of the lubrication on her gloved finger. 

“Sssshhhh” she comforted, as she moved his focus more to what the hand around his cock was doing. 

As she felt him relax into it, she gently began to rub his puckered hole. Waiting for him to moan. Once he did, that signalled to her that she could begin to slowly push her finger into him. 

He must have been more relaxed than she thought he could be at the little effort it took to allow her to breach him. 

“That’s it” she whispered, still jerking him off and now slowly pressing in and out of him rhythmically. 

His moans gradually coming more frequent.

Martin was focusing on what her hand was doing to her cock, not quite realising she’d already got one finger insider him. Allowing him time to get use to the feel and it not feeling anywhere as bad as he thought it might.

He felt when she pushed a second finger into him. Feeling it sting a little, but not enough for him to ask her to stop.

“That’s my boy” she crooned again at him. Knowing when she spoke to him like this, it turned him on immensely. 

The hand around his cock moved to the base and she squeezed him the perfect around with her index finger and thumb, her free fingers then stroking his balls. 

“Agghh fuck” he cried, she knew how much he loved it when she did that. 

“See, see how much you love this” she hissed at him, now curling the two fingers inside him.

“YES” he hissed back at her in his excitement. 

She knew now was the time, removing her fingers from him and using her teeth to remove the glove from the seam around her wrist. Discarding it and quickly grabbing three sachets of lube from her back pocket and holding them in her mouth so she could push her trousers down to her knees. 

“Oh god” she heard Martin whine. He knew what she was doing. 

“Sssshhh” she soothed.

Using her teeth to open the sachets and spread the contents along her strap on, one by one, as quickly as possible. All the while, her other hand still working on his cock.

She heard him begin to breath hard, knowing he was a bundle of nerves right now.

Martin felt the uncomfortable knot in his stomach tense. Feeling her line up against his rear.

“Concentrate on my hand” she advised, hoping he would, all the while using her strap to rub against his tight hole.

Martin tried to do as she said, but couldn’t. 

“JUST DO IT” he growled. Thinking she would begin bargaining with him to calm his nerves, but she didn’t.

She suddenly removed the hand on his cock pushed into him, the excess of lube allowing her to push him with only a certain amount of resistance. 

“AAAGGHHH” Martin cried out as he felt her push in, for what seemed like forever, feeling the painful sting all the way until she was in to the hilt and the pain ebbed away.

He banged his fist against the wall as he cried at how uncomfortable he felt. 

“YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN IT SLOWER” he angrily barked at her. 

“Oh shut up” she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, much to Martin’s surprise.

There was a silent pause between them until she whispered to him.

“You’re my bitch now Martin” a sadistic smile playing across her lips.

Martin’s eyes went wide and she proceeded to move slowly back out, he groaned. 

It was painful. He knew it would be. 

Feeling as she pushed back into him slowly, he grunted. His palms flat against the wall as he leaned against it, trying to steady his breathing, like a woman birthing a child. 

Jessica, as she slowly set a rhythm, placed one hand on his back and one on his hips to gain better control over her movements. Feeling as the flat of the base of the strap moved against herself. 

It felt good, for her at least.

She began to moan, which in turn was like music to Martin’s ears. Helping him through this.

He grit his teeth, slapping a hand against the wall, before moving the other to wrap around his cock, which had wilted almost completely. 

He began to pump his cock, feeling it come back to life slowly.

Forcing his brain to focus on how good his cock was now feeling, and trying to block how the cock in him felt.

His focus broke as he heard Jessica’s pants and moans of pleasure increase. Encouraging him and feeling the pain of her inside him subside and begin to add to the pleasure. 

The more the pain ebbed away, the more he felt the familiar tight feeling build in his abdomen. Was he actually starting to enjoy this?

“Oh Martin” she moaned as she heard his grunts of pleasure increase, so the faster she thrusted into him. 

Martin quicken the pace around his cock, beginning his breathy gasps as he felt his pleasure built towards its crescendo. Matching the speed of his wife. 

“Fuck Jess!” he almost laughed, feeling the pleasure building and the pain now all but replaced. 

“Yes Martin,” she breathed heavily, “you want it, don’t you” 

“Yes” he hissed, “harder” he begged.

Jessica didn’t need telling twice, placing the hand on his back to his other hip so she could gain purchase, she needed to fuck him harder for her own pleasure that the strap was creating against her clit, as much as he wanted her to.

“Ugh” he cried, feeling him build to the point of no return. 

He never, in his life, thought he would ever find being pegged as good as it felt right now. But here he was, being fucked in the arse by his wife.

“You love this, don’t you Martin” she goaded him, increasing the pace again.

“Yes” he gasped, increasing the speed of his hand round his cock to match.

“Tell me you want me to fuck your ass” Jess teased as she felt her own orgasm fast approaching.

“I-“ Martin tried to speak repeatedly, but was finding language a challenge.

“Tell me you like me fucking your ass” she hissed, so close to climaxing.

“I-, oh fuck” he rushed the words as he felt himself reaching his peak.

“Tell me you want it” She continued to push, forcing herself to wait for his reply until she fell.

“I-“ Martin was on the precipice.

“Tell me” she wanted to hear him say it.

“TELL ME” she shouted, needing to hear it so she could fall.

“I LOVE YOU FUCKING ME” he managed to cry out as he climaxed.

She immediately cried out her orgasm as his words left his lips. 

Jessica fucked him hard and fast as she rode out the waves, and Martin ground back into her thrusts as he shared his wave with her.

\--------  
Martin and Jessica lay on Martins single cot together, snuggled face to face as they enjoyed the aftermath of their conjugal together.

Jessica lovingly raked her fingers through his lush beard, and his fingers gently stroked the small of her back. 

“So,” she smiled cheekily at him “what’s the verdict?” knowing full well he loved it, but wanted to see if he’d admit it to her.

Martin raised an eyebrow, looking at her as if to say ‘The audacity’, but a smile crept across his face.

She saw the love in his eyes and smiled back, and playfully punch him.

“Ooof! Hey!” he played back with her, faking offence. 

“Well?” she giggled.

He admitted his small defeat “There’s something to be said for manipulation of the prostate” he supposed.

“Oh, trust you to make it medical” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh but you love it” he laughed back at her.

Just then, the door to Martin’s cell opened and in walked Mr David as they both sat up on the cot.

“Did you to have fun?” Mr David asked with absolutely no interested to the answer.

Martin and Jessica simply looked at one another and smiled.

The End.


End file.
